monster_promfandomcom-20200214-history
ICE QUEEN
The ICE QUEEN secret ending is a base-game ending for Vera that was added with the Ice Queen Update. There's a decent chance that none of the choices actually matter, the story follows the player basically missing the point of friendship. Guide # Purchase Val's Declassified Gorgon Befriending Guide '($10) from the shop. (Item not available until completing the GIFT ending, confirmed) # “Problem is, Vera is the smartest person you know, and so she will ace any test... but only if the test depends on smarts.” #* MAKE THE TEACHER REMEMBER THE SPIRIT OF THE SIXTIES! Traditional tests are just an oppressive tool to suppress students' inventive thinking. '(CREATIVITY) #* Abduct the teacher and force-feed him anime until he doesn't want to base his tests on smarts anymore... buy on a bunch of epic, over-the-top bullshit. (BOLD) # “It's up to you now to think of an interest you can have in common with her... think fast!" #* Snake hair grooming. You just need to find a snake nest and put all those snakes on your head. Foolproof plan! (BOLD) #* She loves death threats, so maybe you can become death threat pen pals? Be proactive and start sending her a very admiring death threat. (CHARM) # There may be multiple results, unconfirmed ## Failed both previous events: "Okay, you don't have many options left... so now it boils down to how you can become part of the Oberlin clan, I guess?" ##* Bring a delicious dinner made with love so the Oberlin family welcomes you into their Thanksgiving dinner. (CHARM) ##* Slay your audition to become part of Cats, the musical. (CREATIVITY) # Go to prom with Vera. Gallery This secret ending is unique because Valerie describes how she met her friends. Val and Polly1.jpg | Vera and Polly in class IceQueen2.jpg | Polly suggests partying IceQueen3.jpg | Polly and Vera at the party, Vera is unhappy IceQueen4.jpg | Vera starts to enjoy herself IceQueen5.jpg | Vera fails her assignment IceQueen6.jpg | Vera is upset about failing IceQueen7.jpg | Polly comforts Vera IceQueen8.jpg | Vera is surprised by Polly IceQueen9.jpg | Vera is comforted IceQueen10.jpg | Vera jogging, week 1 IceQueen11.jpg | Scott joins her in jogging IceQueen12.jpg | Vera does not want to be joined IceQueen13.jpg | Scott finds Vera jogging, week 2 IceQueen14.jpg | Vera thinks she found a safe jogging path, week 3 IceQueen15.jpg | Scott finds Vera IceQueen16.jpg | Scott offers Vera a water while they jog, week 4 IceQueen17.jpg | Vera takes the water IceQueen18.jpg | Vera is jogging with no Scott, week 5 IceQueen19.jpg | Vera is suspicious about Scott's absence IceQueen20.jpg | Vera finds out Scott is sick IceQueen21.jpg | Vera says Scott is his parent's problem IceQueen22.jpg | Wolfpack informs Vera that Scott doesn't have parents IceQueen23.jpg | Scott is sick IceQueen24.jpg | Vera visits him with the gift of food IceQueen25.jpg | Scott is glad to see her IceQueen26.jpg | Bullies approach a young Vera IceQueen27.jpg | Bullies IceQueen28.jpg | Young Vera was adopted by Val's dad IceQueen29.jpg | Bullies mock Vera IceQueen30.jpg | Val chases off bullies IceQueen31.jpg | Val and Vera tell their dad what happened IceQueen32.jpg | Dad Oberlin picks Vera up with Val on his shoulders IceQueen33.jpg | Oberlin group hug IceQueen34.jpg | Vera's drawing of her family from when she was a child Category:Secret Endings